


Остаться одному

by Dit_Pater, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Когда Лев был маленький, они ходили на стадион возле дома.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Остаться одному

Когда Лев был маленький, они ходили на стадион возле дома. Там он бегал по дорожкам и вещал папе, что будет лучшим спортсменом, что они смогут им гордиться. Ему нравилось наматывать круги. Когда силы заканчивались, можно было лежать на газоне, смотреть на бегущие облака и фантазировать.

Всерьез о будущем он, конечно, не думал.

Как не думал и о конкретной спортивной секции.

А когда Лев пришел в волейбол, самым главным для него было стать лучшим и получить признание. Восторг он испытывал почти от любого дела, которым занимался, — такое у него было мировоззрение.

Но как только он попал в «Некому», важность волейбола для него возросла в несколько раз.

Все дело было в людях. Все дело было в Куроо Тецуро.

Хотелось кричать: «Тренируйте меня больше! Сделайте сильнее! Посмотрите, как хорошо у меня получается! Одобрение! Я хочу вашего одобрения!»

Он легко относился ко многим вещам, но сделать так, чтобы Куроо Тецуро смотрел на него чаще, внезапно стало жизненно необходимым. У Льва появилась цель: даже на пределе сил попытаться сделать больше.

А теперь все изменилось.

Лев снова на стадионе, как в детстве. Он не помнит, сколько лет прошло, но сейчас ощущения совсем другие. Тогда был восторг, теперь — горечь.

Куроо заканчивает старшую школу и уходит, а он остается один. Да, он любит волейбол, но теперь все будет совсем не так.

Земля холодит спину влажной травой, пальцы бездумно блуждают, выдирая отдельные травинки. Темно, пробираться на стадион ночью — то еще приключение, но ему это нужно. Остаться одному. Даже поддержка сестры сейчас раздражает.

Надо пережить это. Надо смириться с мыслью, что он остается без Куроо. Пройти через это в одиночестве.

— Серьезно? Стадион? — раздается голос Куроо.

Лев вскакивает на ноги и оглядывается.

Действительно, он. Идет через стадион, от той же дыры в заборе, через которую проник Лев.

— Что… Что вы тут делаете?

— Гуляю. Твоя сестра сказала, где тебя можно найти. У меня было две неудачных попытки и одна удачная. Дольше искал, как ты сюда пробрался.

— Зачем?

— Зря вставал. Я притомился. — Куроо садится на траву и хлопает по земле рядом с собой, словно ошарашенный вид Льва его абсолютно не смущает.

Лев разрывается между двумя желаниями: подчиниться и бежать как можно дальше. Хочется молчать и кричать. Спрашивать и обвинять. Что все это значит?

Ощущение, что за ним подглядывают. Хочется остаться одному, как он и планировал, но очень не хочется, чтобы Куроо уходил.

Лев садится, но не рядом с Куроо, а напротив него, обхватив колени руками и сжавшись в комок, приходя к согласию с самим собой и обстоятельствами. Хотя нет — обстоятельства все еще сильно выбивают его из колеи.

— Ты же станешь асом и без меня? — Лев вздрагивает и поднимает глаза. Куроо даже не улыбается. Смотрит, наклонив голову. В такие минуты его взгляд становится максимально цепким и жестким.

— Конечно, стану! Почему вы решили, что я… — Куроо наклоняет голову на другой бок и щурится. Лев понимает: врать бесполезно. Кричать бесполезно. Капитан все знает. Капитан видит его насквозь. У Льва язык не поворачивается назвать его бывшим капитаном, даже в мыслях.

Капитан. Всегда.

— Упаднические настроения — это не твое. Нос опускается, хвост опускается, плечи опускаются, как будто на них — вся тяжесть мира. Прекращай. Это не дело. Я же не умираю.

— Вы уходите… — голос срывается. — Я буду в порядке. Правда. Мне просто нужно немного времени. Осознать, что теперь придется играть без вас, — во рту пересыхает, язык не ворочается. Лев выдает мысли обрывками, давит их из себя.

Подбирать слова почти больно. Вырезать из фраз все личное и оставлять голый костяк вежливости, убеждать, что все будет в порядке. А хочется закричать, как в детстве, когда мама оставляла в садике, — «я не хочу» и «останься» — топать ногами и требовать, требовать. Тогда Лев еще не знал, что в подобные моменты ничего не случается так, как хочется. Теперь это ясно как день. Это необратимо. 

Со Льва в эти секунды словно окончательно схлынуло все то детское и наносное, что еще оставалось. Разом выпустили пар и задор.

А внутри все горит огнем, нарастает и подступает к горлу тоска, такая, что хочется позорно завыть. Но Лев держится. Он взрослый. Он обязательно справится.

Куроо тяжело вздыхает. Тянет руку, сгребает за плечи, притягивает ближе, вытаскивая из уютной позы. Лев так расстроен, что даже не сопротивляется. Ткань толстовки мягкая, но цепляется волокном. Она пообтрепалась, явно носится не первый год. Лев знает терпкий запах одеколона Куроо лучше своего. Кенма в свое время демонстративно чихал и говорил, что количество не определяет качество. Это теплый окутывающий запах: сандал, цитрус, еще что-то. Щеку Льва колят жесткие волосы Куроо, они лезут в нос и глаза. Ощущения наваливаются, сдавливая грудину и выламывая ребра. Лев окончательно осознает, что теряет слишком многое, и всхлипывает, а потом уже не может остановиться. У него не хватает выдержки, не хватает самоконтроля, он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Потому что уход Куроо будет означать, что пора окончательно взрослеть.

Надо соблюдать приличия. Надо держать лицо. Он теряется в этих рамках и требованиях, ломает их, ранится об острые края. И ревет, совсем по-детски.

«Мы словно кровь в наших жилах: бежим без остановки...»

Да, бежим дальше, но как жить без сердца? Своего или команды?

От этой мысли прошибает холодным потом и сдавливает горло. А что, если?..

Куроо молчит, дает выплеснуть эмоции без слов поддержки или привычных шуток. Это самое лучшее. Лев понемногу успокаивается, глотает слезы, и теперь его одолевает предательская икота. На душе паршиво, как никогда: он только что опозорился перед семпаем.

— Только соплей на меня не напускай, — строго предупреждает Куроо, и Лев, отпрянув от него, вытирает лицо рукавом. — Я должен был сказать тебе что-нибудь умное напоследок. Ну, знаешь, великолепная мудрость от семпая. А теперь ничего не лезет в голову.

— Извините.

— Это не твоя вина. — Рука Куроо ложится на голову Льва и ерошит его волосы. Лев невольно подается вперед и жмурится под приятной тяжестью ладони. — Расти выше, будь сильнее, не беси Яку — и доживешь до выпуска.

— Я постараюсь. 

— А я обязательно приду еще.

Лев не понимает, как это случилось. Всего пара секунд. Теплое дыхание и прикосновение губ. Он растерянно моргает, а Куроо встает и идет к выходу. Показалось?

— Куда? Куда именно вы придете? 

— К тебе.

Кажется, ему действительно пора взрослеть, но ощущение потери медленно уступает место зародившейся надежде.


End file.
